


picking off the petals; i'll let you if you're gentle

by inhabitress (excelestial)



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Facials, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, anyways here I am doing my thing of sinning, i have a legitimate crush on Evan/HABIT now and I hate myself tbh, it thiccccc, lol @myself u fuck u can't do shit, lol lemme know if u can find the spot where I gave up because what even is my life tbh, look at that fic, papa bless tbh, tfw puma makes good on her promise tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelestial/pseuds/inhabitress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's a dangerous game, effeuiller la marguerite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	picking off the petals; i'll let you if you're gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitchen Floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100728) by [Risingwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood). 
  * Inspired by [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035088) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



There's something enrapturing about the way Jeff sinks to his knees, unimaginably graceful despite his gangly limbs. Evan hums with approval while he remains seated on Vinny's cock, feeling it pulse wantonly inside of him, as Evan continues to passively straddle his partner. Even without looking down at him, Evan can tell Vinny is straining his neck, stretching to take in the sight of Jeff, crawling on his hands and knees towards them. And Evan certainly can't blame Vinny, but he does have to bite back a low groan as Vinny's twisting forces his cock to jerk inside of him, pressing against his tight walls. The time it takes for Jeff to amble over to them feels like hours despite of mere seconds passing. Jeff smells like the subtle aura of sadness that seems to cling to him like a disease, in spite of how hard he tries act like he's happy, content- he smells like not enough sleep and the unfortunate aroma that can only be defined as lonliness. Both Evan and Vinny give him small, accepting smiles as Jeff kneels besides Evan, hands obediently, nervously grasping his ankles.

Evan reaches out slowly to run his fingers along Jeff's jaw, caressing the soft, smooth skin that warms under his touch. Whether it's intentional or not, Jeff pushes into the touch and, for a moment, his eyelids flutter shut as a quiet whine escapes his lips as if stolen. The short, uneven bristles of Jeff's facial hair seem to shiver as he exhales. Slowly, Evan's fingertips stretch out, fulfilling their yearn to feel the mess of curls that halo Jeff's head- his hair is admittedly a bit greasy, but it's like down feathers as Evan keeps his fingers close to Jeff's scalp. Apparently it's a welcomed touch, as Jeff shuffles closer on his knees. 

"Good boy," the words come easily for Evan as they split open the silence that had set upon them, spilling off his tongue like watercolors and it's easy to see how they stain not only Jeff, but Vinny too. 

Flicking his gaze down towards Vinny, a playful grin twists Evan's lips because there's no playing off the hot throb Vinny's cock gives as it remains deep in his ass. The heat bleeding across Vinny's cheeks only confirms it, as does the way he tries to avoid Evan's eyes- attempting to focus on Jeff instead. It's easy to see what it do to Vinny- Evan's words- because he felt the effects; however, with Jeff, it was a little more difficult. Jeff makes a small sound, a dulcet trill that vibrates deep in his throat, almost melting into Evan's palm. As if receding back into the praise, enveloped by the gentle words.

"Both of you are my good boys, aren't ya?" Evan croons once more, letting his thumb ride the warmth of Jeff's reddened cheek, his other hand keeping him steady while it rests atop Vinny's chest. In his chest, kenneled by porcelain ribs, Vinny's heart thumps happily, seemingly pushing out to meet Evan's palm. Vinny makes a displeased sound, soft and tremulous, when Evan uses both his hands to cup Jeff's face, letting long fingers explore the smooth column of Jeff's pale neck. It doesn't sway Evan, however, as he smiles benevolently at Jeff, stroking rose petal lips before breathily commenting, "Let's get you out of those clothes, ya got too many on."

It's almost too eager, the way Jeff nods, silken curls bobbing in time. Between his thighs, it's painfully obvious to Evan that Vinny is getting antsy, hips grinding up into Evan's tight heat. Biting his lip, Evan slowly slips his eyes closed as he chokes back a vibrant groan. Fingers inch down Jeff's chest, rubbing the well-worn material as Evan goes lower- exploring territory previously unknown but eternally curious about. Clasping the hem of Jeff's shirt, it's easily lifted off of his lithe frame. Alabaster skin comes alive, the subtle definition of Jeff's chest painted a diluted scarlet, dispersing down the long column of his throat to warm his upper body. Maybe it's because of embarrassment, maybe it's just too cold, but either way Jeff crosses his arms across his torso, hugging himself- shielding himself. Without even looking down at Vinny, Evan can feel the tight-lipped scowl on his face.

"No, don't cover yourself up," growls Evan, words sharp enough to bite but his voice soothes the burn. Immediately, Jeff's arms fall limply to his side, obedient. This makes Evan beam proudly, running his fingers along Jeff's lower stomach, awe bleeding through his features as he feels the muscles flexing under his touch. "Good boy, good boy," Evan hums, allowing his hips to roll against Vinny's, drawing a low whine from Vinny. Curling his fingers under the waistline of Jeff's jeans, Evan gives a testing tug, grinning madly when Jeff silently scoots closer. Evan can feel the shallow breaths on his neck, can see the lidded eyes that look out at him, can practically taste the hot throb of Jeff's cock as he's manipulated by Evan's calloused hands. "So good for me, so pretty. Think ya can do something for me, Jeff? Think ya can be a good boy for me?"

Jeff's nod is delightfully earnest, lust-lidded eyes shining bright like tiny caramel candies. His eagerness is unmistakable, and Vinny makes a pleasant hum, approval. The hands on Evan's waist feel heavenly, despite how light they rest, almost cradling Evan closer as Vinny's eyes remain glued, enchanted by Evan's sudden, though not wholly surprising, dominance. Soft, airy groans spill from Vinny's mouth as Evan takes a short breath, leisurely rocking back onto Vinny's still aching cock. Fingers squeeze Evan's hips lightly, a phantom promise of bruises looking to stake their claim.

"Good, good," purrs Evan, drumming his knuckles against Jeff's pelvis for a moment, before reclaiming his hand. Both palms settle upon Vinny's chest, kneading the skin that blushes fondly under his touch. "Now, Jeff," Evan's voice is dangerously low, a mandate that must be followed, as he turns to look down at Vinny, drawing small, undefinable shapes onto the warm flesh. A quiet noise rises from Jeff, indicating that he's listening. With that, Evan continues, musing with a sultry air to his words, "I want ya to stand up, and give us a show while ya finish taking your clothes off, alright? But only do it after I'm done movin', okay?"

Despite having braced himself, Vinny finds himself ineffably unprepared when Evan's hands link under his arms, near swan-like grace imbuing their interlocked bodies as Evan rolls under Vinny. A shit-eating grin plasters itself on Evan's face while Vinny blinks down at him, confused. A shrug is all Vinny gets for the trouble, but being caught in the spread of Evan's long legs makes up for it. There's something to be reckoned with when Evan's laid out on his back- Vinny thinks of Persephone- with the dark waves of his hair spilling wildly upon the floor and something animalistic, hungry and unbreakble, burning the black coals of his eyes until they're cloaked in lust, glazed. 

For a moment, it's just the two of them, locked together. It's just Evan, slowly working his hips until he's comfortable with how Vinny sits inside them, with his shoulders set upon the kitchen tiles and his legs wrapped easily around Vinny's strong waist. It's just Vinny, kneading the skin of Evan's hip lovingly with the sure weight of Evan's lower back propped atop his thighs. It's just them- until Jeff gives a nervous, throaty whine. Both Vinny and Evan peer over at the third member of their rendezvous, left cold on the floor. Jeff, however, doesn't seem that upset by being momentarily ignored, as he seems rather engrossed with the fluidity that binds Evan and Vinny together. 

Evan gives a sharp bark of a laugh, teasing really, "Oh. Oh yeah, you can go ahead now." Anxious doesn't really describe how Jeff looks, his hands shaking slightly as he holds them to his side. When he manages to push himself to a stand, a warm blush creeps across Vinny's face, suddenly all too aware of how close Jeff is to him- or, more accurately, how close the bulge of Jeff's erection is to his face. Another bark of laughter, a chirp really, short and soft, and Evan smirks at Vinny, running calloused palms along his chest, bunching the thin material of his shirt. It pulls up slightly, revealing the soft trail of dark hairs that line Evan's lower abdomen, almost kittenish compared to his hardened exterior. "Hope ya can be good for me, fuck me good while Jeff gives you a pretty show, Vinny," cattily sneers Evan, hips rocking teasingly back onto Vinny's hard cock, pleased by how responds eagerly with hot pulses.

In the animal kingdom, Evan and Vinny are lions- gnashing teeth and strong bonds- they are beautiful and envied. But, Jeff, Jeff's a gazelle- with his skittering limbs and doe-eyed wonderment- he's a delicacy, cherished and longed for by hungry mouths and even hungrier hands. Jeff's the one thing that Evan and Vinny passionately agreed on, aside from themselves, of course. And, right before their very eyes, he's willingly, gleefully, baring himself to the razor-filled mouths of the beasts that crave him, practically starved of him. Jeff might even go as far as to say he feels genuinely desired, wanted, as his hands delve down his stomach, pressing down slightly beneath the buckled fabric of his jeans. The button pops open as Jeff thumbs it, drawing a sharp, high-pitched groan from Evan when Vinny's hips cant forward unexpectedly, engrossed by the intoxicating sight of Jeff's smooth, nearly hairless body. 

Grace isn't natural for Jeff, a long-legged foal still unsure of the ground he stands upon, but he gives it his all as he pushes his jeans to his ankles. Vinny lets out a short, low moan as Jeff bends forward, silky curls shyly breezing along Vinny's shoulder. Breathy pants slip through Evan's pale rose lips, the thorns of his lust catching on his teeth while Vinny studiously pumps his cock into the clenching walls of Evan's ass. Wrapping long fingers- sculpted fingers- around his own swollen arousal, a deep moan thunders in Evan's chest but fails to pass over his tongue as he works his cock with steady, slow strokes. Skin rides against skin and it's addicting, to the point where both Evan and Vinny get lost in the electric sensation. Precum weeps over Evan's digits, slicking his palm and shaft, as he gingerly cups his heavy balls and gently pinches the heated skin.

It's unequivocally erotic, intimate, and Jeff almost feels like he's intruding- a voyeur to the scene laid out before him- despite that Vinny hasn't looked away from him, though his eyes are clouded, glossed with want as he uses his hips like a piston, pulling his aching cock out just an inch before ramming back in cruelly with his balls, heavy and full due to his recent inability to connect with Evan or his hand, slapping against Evan's toned backside. Coupled with the sweet, quiet chirps of desire bubbling out of Evan as bountiful as a fountain, it's a mellifluous rhapsody that has Jeff's cock- now free of it's clothing prison as his boxers and jeans pool at his feet- greedily filling out, leaving the familiar sanctuary of his nest of pubic hair to slide wetly across his discernibly boyish hip. A soft moan floods Jeff's chest unintentionally, overflowing from bitten lips, finally breaking the otherwise stillness of the room. Rampantly, a blush rages down his throat to stain his upper body with warmth as two pairs of nebulous, lust-filled eyes register him once more. 

Vinny's finger, thick and sturdy, remain locked easily around Evan's marble waist, carving his name into pale skin with the chisel of his fingertips. Using his free hand, Evan drags his fingers just barely against Jeff's skin, not blind to the shudder Jeff suppresses, unfazed by the jerkiness of Evan's caress as a result of Vinny punctual thrusting. The touch is almost revering, Evan petting Jeff's inner thigh- just below the evenly blended juncture where his hip meets his leg. As expected, Jeff's cock responds excitedly to the touch, to the sight of Evan's muscles straining as he stretches to stroke Jeff with the fondness of a previous lover, bobbing and swelling until his tip begins beading precum. 

The laugh that Evan makes is short, thinned by his lack of air as Vinny persists in slowly grinding into him. "Sorry abo- about that. But look at yo-you, Jeff, such a go-good boy," Evan stutters out as calmly as he can, words tripping on sharp teeth when Vinny thrusts into his prostate. Evan regains his composure after setting a hand atop Vinny's, causing the latter to still in obligatory obedience. Sucking in a shallow breath, Evan trails his fingers down to the soft muscle of Jeff's calf, massaging the flesh carefully before uttering coyly, piecemeal, "And good boys deserve a reward, don't they?" The moan that slips out of Jeff is almost pathetically desperate, a long line of precum dribbling from his cock. "Come on then, Jeff, stand over me," croons Evan, voice low and thick with desire, fingers gripping his leg and giving Jeff an urging pull, smiling as Jeff snaps out of his idle state to gingerly step one leg across Evan's chest. Evan grins madly as he marvels at the taut muscles of Jeff's thighs, petting them tenderly and watching Jeff's cock twitch brazenly. 

It's an odd set-up, that much is true, but it makes the scene no less erotic. Vinny whimpers, maintaining his motionless stance as Evan runs the pads of his fingers along the back of his hand, riding the arch of Vinny's knuckles. But he isn't making those pretty, drawn out sounds because of Evan- he's making them because of Jeff. Or, more accurately, because of Jeff's cock, jutting out in dire lust mere inches from his face. Soft hums of approval rise out of Evan as he lets his hand work up and down Jeff's boyish frame, memorizing every hollow and divot with fervor. Between his legs, Evan's own cock is angrily red, teased by his hand. Precum slips and pools down the subtle definition of his stomach, dampening his shucked up shirt. It takes a lot of determination for Vinny not to fuck Evan into the floor right now.

"Yea, that's it, Jeff, just like that, good boy." The effects of Evan's praise don't go unnoticed, eyeing the bubbles of precum that leak from Jeff's reddened cock and drip down to where Evan passively toys with his own arousal. "Want ya to fuck Vinny's mouth, can ya do that for me, Jeff?" A vibrant, guttural moan rumbles out of Vinny and his hips jerk forward, unbidden. Evan snickers breathlessly as he thumbs over the head of his cock, smearing precum down his shaft, "You keep fucking me, Vin, and he'll keep using that pretty mouth of yours." For a few moments, Jeff doesn't move, simply hovers over Evan. A terse click of Evan's tongue can be heard- not quite disappointment but it's not exactly happy. Blinking down at Evan, both Vinny and Jeff watch as Evan makes quick work of retrieving the previously discarded lube. Warmth bleeds across Vinny, even more so than it already has, as he recalls the undeniably dexterity that Evan possesses, reaffirmed by him opening the lube singlehandedly with ease. Evan finally releases his own cock, jutting proudly out of the neatly kept pubic hair surrounding the base of his arousal, to warm the lube on his fingers before tossing the lube aside once more. Reaching up, it's a bit of a stretch and the prominent sculpt of Evan's well-toned arms becomes apparent, Evan gently sets two fingers to the fluttering pink rim of Jeff's ass- a promise, a test. "Go on, Jeff. Be a good boy."

Jeff's eyes are swallowed by lust as he shuffles forward and Vinny opens his mouth, unfaltering obedience. Teeth grit and Jeff is drowning in his moans, their ebbs overflowing as he bites down on his lip. But his sounds are not his own, not not anyways, and his teeth unlatch from his lip as Evan gradually sinks his two digits into Jeff, smirking devilishly when Jeff cries out with a whimper. Letting his tongue roam the new territory of Jeff's cock, Vinny only maps what his tongue can reach, doesn't bother taking more of the shaft. Allowing his eyes to flutter shut, soft moans bubble up Vinny's throat as he works on familiarizing himself with the cock in his mouth, sincerely hoping that perhaps this isn't a one-off deal. Lapping at the throbbing head, Vinny is lost in the bitter subtleties of Jeff's taste, of Jeff's skinny fingers winding into his hair, that Vinny almost doesn't recognize the weight of Evan's hand on his. A sign to move. Vinny obliges. 

Jaw relaxed, Vinny lets Jeff gain the confidence to bury more and more of his cock in Vinny's throat. Evan moves his hands in tandem, the fist around his cock teasingly squeezes his swollen, candy apple red tip as his long fingers curl deep inside Jeff. And as Evan goes to grip the base of his cock, feeling his balls pulling tighter, he pulls out his fingers, playing with Jeff's lube-slick rim. Both men produce brilliant sounds painted by their lungs, sounds coveted and envied by Vinny. His mouth is filled with Jeff's heavy cock, tears prickling in his eyes as he struggles for air. A machine couldn't move with as much fluidity as the three of them. 

Gagging on Jeff, Vinny finds it exceedingly difficult to think straight, keep his body rolling, pleasing Evan like he craves to be pleased. Sliding his knees out upon the kitchen tile, a quiet grunt escapes out along Jeff's shaft as Vinny allows his body to be used in the most salacious, rapturous of ways. Drool coats his lips, split around Jeff's cock as Jeff knots spindly fingers into the dark hairs adorning his head, nails scraping Vinny's scalp. Viciously, Jeff saws his cock through the silky ring of Vinny's pliant lips. Even through his tears, face damp with overwhelming want, Vinny lets his throat be fucked raw, tastebuds burning with the thick burn of precum.

Evan spreads his fingers, as if opening Jeff's ass for his cock. It's a delicious thought, making Evan's cock hungrily throb in his hand. He's close, egged on by the driven, pointed thrusts of Vinny's searing cock as it's reamed into him and the whorish moans leaking out of Jeff. The ridge of his hipbones kiss the taut stretch of his skin as he furiously fucks himself on Vinny's engorged cock, body rolling to the sky with a prayer of Vinny's name, Jeff's name passing airily through his lips. Every last bone, every last muscle is screaming as Evan takes his fill of the bodies laid out for him. 

A timid squeak of a moan erupts from Jeff, hips beginning to stutter, "Eh-Evan, V-Vin-ny, go-gonna cum." And, just like that, Evan's fingers slide out of him with a wet pop, inspiring a sad whine from Jeff, longing for the sensation of being filled by Evan, any part of Evan- every part of Evan. Jeff's whining evolves into a tight, low groan when Evan slides slicks digits between the heavenly spread of Jeff's legs, resting his fingers around the pulsating base of Jeff's cock, staving off his orgasm. It's a gentle touch, barely there touch, but it has Jeff pulling out of Vinny hot, eager mouth until just his drooling tip lays on Vinny's tongue.

"Good boy," muses Evan, tenderly stroking the shaft of Jeff's cock. Jeff whimpers prettily. "Cum on Vinny's face, Jeff. Cover him with your cum," Evan demands with lilt of amusement to his words. It registers to Vinny what was said and he moans gratuitously around the tip of Jeff's cock as his hips buck madly against Evan's. Slight annoyance crawls over Evan's face and he releases Jeff's cock to drag his fingers down to fondle Jeff's dangling balls, roll them on his palm and feel their heat on his skin. Giving them a sudden squeeze, closing his fingers around the heavy, rotund sacs, Evan earns a yelp as he seethes quietly, "I said cum on Vinny's face, Jeff. Now, are ya going to be a good boy, my good boy, and do it, or ya gonna make me punish ya?" Evan smirks wonderfully as he feels Jeff's balls tighten in his hand, churning in need.

The velveteen curls atop Jeff's head tickle the back of his neck as he awkwardly steps backwards, his cockhead slipping from Vinny's swollen, cock-kissed lips. A string of saliva bridges them together for a moment before it breaks, swinging to the floor. Allowing his hand to fall down, Evan plays with his own balls, aiding to the cliff's edge that he's hanging on as he strips his cock with ferocity. Vinny has begun a brutal pace, honing in on Evan's prostate as his cock wantonly throbs. The sounds are a disastrously cacophony of unadulterated, pent up lust and nothing could have sounded so lovely. Every sweat-coated slap of skin on skin, every loud, brilliant splash of moans that paint the overly hot air of the kitchen.

It doesn't take much for Jeff to finish, just a single stroke and his seed sprays across Vinny's glossy, wont face. Cum drapes across Vinny's upper lip, sticking to his facial hair and dripping down flushed cheeks. Long ropes of thick cum cling to Vinny's well-fucked mouth, and the vivacious moan that swells in Jeff's chest is echoed by Vinny as his tongue darts out to lick the cum from his lower lip. The sight of Jeff jerking off and painting Vinny into a ravishing masterpiece with his cum is nothing short of divine, exquisite. And it's the velvet crowbar both Evan and Vinny needed to reach their own pinnacle. It's a chain reaction, a pendulum of arousal-infused bodies that weave together, triggered by Jeff. 

Perhaps it was because of Jeff's thick cum spraying across his burning face that jolted Vinny's own orgasm from him, semen filling Evan like a gunshot, sudden and loud. The fingers on Evan's waist feel like iron, red hot brands left in their wake to remain Evan of this moment in the coming weeks. White hot and burning, Evan feels overly hot as cum splashes inside him, dribbling from his puffy hole and coating his thighs in milky white as Vinny fucks his cock deeper and deeper into Evan. Dulcet, broken moans creep out of Evan as his red cock jerks madly in his fist, viscous strands of cum staining the balled up fabric of his shirt, clinging to the thin hairs lining his stomach. Milking himself through the intensity of his orgasm, until there's a dull ache in his cock, until only a tiny trickle of cum bubbles from his over sensitive cock, Evan's nebulous eyes flutter shut.

A chorus of breathy, adrenaline-filled pants color the air of the stuffy kitchen, now smelling heavily of sex- of sweat and cum. Evan opens his eyes just in time to see Jeff's knees buckling, his body crumpling atop Evan's, pushing a mildly pained grunt out of Evan. Lofty groans and hearty moans wander out of Evan and Vinny as Vinny patiently removes his softening cock from the swollen pink flutter of Evan's leaking asshole. Silence overwhelms the kitchen, slinking across the tiles much like Jeff did earlier. And, wrapped up in an amorphic blend of hot, eager bodies, it's something all too happily welcomed. Evan runs his fingers, cum still slowly dripping from long, well-worn digits bathed in callouses, along Jeff's back, tracing the hollows of his ribs tenderly as Jeff rests his head against Vinny's throat. In a small voice, sweet and almost saturated in love, Evan breaks the silence.

"Good boys. My sweet, beautiful good boys."


End file.
